


Внутренний ребенок

by Nickytheimp



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Children, Gen, Logan thinks he's a girl, Scott is babysitting, What can go wrong
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 17:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickytheimp/pseuds/Nickytheimp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение заявки с XMFC fest: http://xmfcfest.diary.ru/p193256831.htm</p><p>"Логан|(/)Скотт. Профессор таки психанул и выполнил свою угрозу заставить Логана считать себя шестилетней девочкой. "Девочка" начинает бегать за Скоттом, относясь к нему как к старшему брату или как к первой любви (на усмотрение автора)."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Внутренний ребенок

"Вот и на моей улице наступил праздник", подумал Скотт Саммерс, делая еще один снимок на смартфон. Снимок запечатлел грозного и сурового как сотня дальнобойщиков Росомаху в ярко розовой маечке и с десятком разноцветных бантиков в волосах. В сочетании с абсолютно счастливой улыбкой на небритом лице выглядело это жутковато.

Впрочем, сейчас Логан был абсолютно безопасен. В один прекрасный момент терпению профессора все таки пришел конец, и он воплотил в жизнь свою угрозу насчет шестилетней девочки. И, как минимум на ближайшие сутки, Росомаха из агрессивного хама превратился во вполне жизнерадостного ребенка. Сказать по-честному, Скотту он таким нравился куда больше. Симпатия оказалось взаимной, и Циклопу поручили приглядывать за Логаном, дабы он (она) ничего не натворил.

– Я похожа на принцессу, дядя Скотт?

– О да, – сквозь смех выдавил из себя Циклоп, – ты самая уникальная принцесса в мире.

– Правда? Правда? Правда? – Росомаха принялся хлопать в ладоши и скакать на месте, сотрясая пол и стены древнего особняка. Некоторые ученики, решив, что началось землетрясение, спешно повыбегали на улицу. Взрослые же, напротив, сбежались на звук и, увидев причину беспорядка, тоже стали спешно ее фотографировать. Причина от такого внимания была только счастлива. Завтра Логана будет ждать сюрприз.

 

– А почему профессор не ходит? А как он знает, что я люблю мультик про Бемби? А что в том подвале, куда он запретил мне ходить? А как ты пускаешь эти лучи из глаз? Ой, дядя Скотт, ты видел, девочка только что прошла сквозь стену! Я тоже так хочу! – кто знал, что обычно молчаливый Росомаха, чьей лексикон обычно ограничивался матом, рычанием и несколькими наименованиями алкоголя, может оказаться таким словоохотливым. За несколько часов он успел не только окончательно достать Скотта, но и вызвать дикую мигрень у профессора Ксавье.

– Лонни, – терпеливо начал Скотт. В таком состоянии Логан бы отзывался даже на "Сюзи Пушистые Ушки", но Шторм уговорила (скорее заставила под угрозой физической расправы) его остановиться на нейтральном варианте. – Лонни, я отвечу на все вопросы, но сначала мы поедим.

"А потом я сдам тебя кому-нибудь другому. Например, Хэнку, ему нравятся дети. И Логан, не то, что мне", добавил он про себя.

– Мороженое? Хочу мороженого!

– Какого еще мороженого? Ты только что слопала два ведра!

– Клубничного, – уверенно кивнул Логан и невинно захлопал ресницами. То еще зрелище.

– Ладно, будет тебе мороженое. Только выпивки не проси.

– Что такое выпивка?

– Забудь, просто забудь.

 

Хэнк отказался присматривать за Лоном, собственно как и Роуг, Джин, Джеймс и вообще все более-менее взрослые обитатели особняка. Предатели. Только Шторм согласилась составить Скотту компанию, и то, похоже, из чистого интереса.

– Просто мы не выдерживаем конкуренции с тобой, – сказала она, с умилением глядя как Логан, высунув язык и сосредоточенно сдвинув брови, рисовал фломастерами Циклопа. Или огнедышащего осьминога-инвалида. Сложно было сказать наверняка. – Все равно он к тебе прибежит. Это любовь.

– Это помутнение рассудка. И я не дождусь, когда оно пройдет.

– Тебе осталось продержаться каких-то десять часов. Профессор сказал, что это только на сутки.

– Целых десять часов! И ведь в постель его не загонишь, – застонал Скотт.

И, словно решив сжалиться над ним, Логан отложил фломастеры и громко зевнул.

– Хочу спать.

– Ну наконец-то! То есть, конечно, Лонни, пойдем в постель.

– Понеси меня на ручках, – Логан попытался повиснуть у него на шее.

– Ты в своем уме?! Слезь с меня! – рявкнул Скотт, живо представляя себе, как под весом напичканной адамантием туши ломается его позвоночник.

От неожиданности Росомаха плюхнулся на пол, его нижняя губа задрожала, а глаза наполнились слезами.

– Скотт! Ты его обидел. Конечно он не в своем уме! – воздух вокруг Ороро ощутимо наэлектризовался.

– Я... я не хотел. Прости меня, ладно? Хочешь мороженого перед сном? Или какао? Только не реви.

Обещание какао возымело должный эффект. Логан тут же успокоился и стальной хваткой обхватил ногу Скотта.

– Хорошая девочка. Теперь пойдем.

– Ты больше ничего не забыл перед сном? – назидательно спросила Шторм.

– Но сначала мы почистим зубы.

 

– Не хочу! Не хочу! Не хочу! Не хочу!

Последние полчаса Скотт умолял, угрожал, задабривал и шантажировал Логана. Все для того, чтобы тот, наконец, соизволил почистить зубы. Но в ответ получал только вопли и пинки в духе лучших детских истерик. Кто знал, что у Росомахи такие сложные отношения с гигиеническими процедурами. Оставался только один последний аргумент. Покрепче ухватив зубную щетку, Скотт насильно впихнул ее Логану в рот.

Сникт-сникт!

– Аааааааааааааааааа! – закричал Циклоп, когда над его ухом со свистом пронеслись металлические когти.

– Аааааааааааааааааа! – заорал Логан, размахивая руками во все стороны и тщетно пытаясь избавиться от этих самых когтей.

– Тссс, успокойся! Успокойся, говорю, – Скотт схватил его сзади и попытался направить смертоносные лезвия в сторону от себя и хрупких предметов. Хотя никаких целых хрупких предметов в ванной уже не оставалось.

– Болиииииииит! Маааамаааа!  
– Я знаю, что больно. Но попытайся успокоиться и спрятать когти. Будет легче, обещаю, Лонни.

– Больно! Больно!

– Ну, ну, все будет хорошо. Ты только успокойся.

Наконец, когда когти были спрятаны, а вопли утихли и превратились в тихие всхлипы, Скотт решился отпустить Росомаху.

– Вот так, хорошая девочка.

– Больше не болит, – удивленно пробормотал Логан, глядя, как затягиваются ранки на руках. Глаза у него были красные и опухшие от слез.

– А теперь пойдем, сделаем тебе огромную чашку какао.

– Понеси меня.

– Господи, да за что мне это?

 

– Он точно уснул?

– Проверял три раза. Совершенно не реагирует на слова "мороженое", "мультики" и "чистить зубы"

– Отлично. Джина, пожалуйста, аккуратно сними с Логана все бантики и побрякушки. Скотт, запиши все фото и видео на отдельный носитель, остальное удали. И никто, слышите, никто не должен упоминать при нем события этого дня без моего разрешения.

– Но профессор, я думал, что смысл наказания именно в том, чтобы Логан знал о своей, эммм, трансформации.

– Так и было задумано. Но учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства... Скажем так, не стоит ради этого небольшого урока рисковать нашим здоровьем и целостностью особняка. Как мы выяснили, Росомаха может быть смертельно опасен в любом состоянии.

– Поэтому пусть лучше всегда остается собой.

– Что я слышу? Неужели это сказал ты, Скотт Саммерс?

– Что, Джина? Можно сказать, я тоже усвоил свой урок.


End file.
